unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Travelling Monk
|details = A request was sent in from a theologian to investigate the monks who introduced Christianity to Ireland, especially the one who reached the place called 'Land of Promise' or something like that. First thing first, you should speak to the scholar in London. |step1 = /Name of the Monk/London/Scholar/ If it's the monk who reached the 'Land of Promise,' it should be Saint Brendan of Clonfert. Born into a tribe in the south-west of Ireland, he became a monk when he was still quite young and devoted his life to doing missionary work throughout the country. For a detailed story, you should hear from the priest in Dublin. |step2 = /Saint Voyager/Dublin/Priest in Church/ Saint Brendan became a priest after studying in the Connacht region in the north. And then, he started establishing monasteries and doing missionary activities over the islands of western Ireland and the north of Britain. Because he travelled around the country by boat throughout his life, he is known as 'Voyage of Saint Brendan.' |step3 = /Records of Voyage/Dublin/Priest/ After Saint Brendan's death, his disciples left behind written records about his voyage, which eventually spread throughout Europe and became popular among voyagers. Rumor has it that even Admiral Colon read it when he was young... How about going to Genoa, the hometown of the Admiral? |step4 = /Inspiration/Genoa/Scholar/ I'm certain that Admiral Colon had read the Saint Brendan's voyage story where Saint Brendan and his monks finally reach an island called the 'Land of Promise of the Saints' after many years of voyage... I heard that Admiral Colon was inspired by that story and came up with his voyage idea. |step5 = /Like the Saint Voyager/Genoa/Scholar/ Perhaps he assumed that the 'Land of Promise' to the west, which Saint Brendan had reached, was the 'Indies'. And it's said that a lot of other voyagers also set sail into the Atlantic following the footprint of the Saint. There's a copy of the book of his voyage story in this Archives as well. Although, please note that it's written in Latin. |step6 = 1/A Copy Written in Latin/Genoa/read Appraisal/ ...When the pot began to boil, the island started to heave like a wave. The monks ran back to the boat at the beach for life and set off. They saw the 'island' moving away with the fire still burning brightly on it. Saint Brendan said, 'That 'island' is the largest fish in the sea, called Jasconius...' /Latin/1 |stepfinal = A Westward Route/Genoa/Archives/ It seems certain that one of the monks who reached to the 'Land of Promise' in the sea to the west is Saint Brendan of Clonfert. Also, it's said that navigators including Colon got the idea of using a westbound route to reach Asia as inspired by Saint Brendan's story. Let's examine a copy of the book kept in the Genoa Archives. |discoXP = 310 |cardXP = 155 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Origin of Manuscript/Recognition/6/Theology/8/English/1/Monastery of Lindisfarne |subQ1 = quest/A Boat That Traveled Across the Story/Search/2/Archaeology/4/English/1/Currach |chainQ1 = |landarea = Genoa |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}